


Confessions

by RedelliaValentinos



Series: The Only One [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Caitlin Snow, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Joe is less than thrilled with the relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cisco Ramon, Omegaverse, Scents & Smells, mention of terrible parents, the whole CCPD is gonna find out, time to tell the team about the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: It's high time Cisco shared the news of the pregnancy with his friends. Even though there's no way in hell he's kicking Harry to the curb, he still wonders how they'll all respond.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeineNCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/gifts).



It had to be two o'clock in the morning. The moon was glowing softly over Central City, peering into every window not blocked by a curtain. Harry groaned and sat up, unhappy with the moonlight hitting his glasses which in turn reflected directly onto his eyes. Cisco was lying still next to him, wrapped in sleep and snoring lightly. The older leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, earning a sleepy smile. Harry gets out of bed, figuring Cisco was due to eat soon, anyway.

It was the clattering of dishes in his kitchen that forced Cisco to open his eyes. The right side of the bed is empty. It's Harry. Good. Not some crummy burglar he has to blast through the apartment wall. Again. But we're not gonna get into that. We'll just say that the entire apartment building knows that there's a meta human living on the third floor and he wasn't too pleased about being woken up during the wee hours of the morning.

He sits up slowly, taking his time. He can't just spring out of bed right now. Sworn off of Vibe work for the next five months at least and leaving Caitlin and Barry wondering why, he's taking it easy. Despite how nuts he thinks he's getting when there's nothing for his mechanical engineering brain to do other than mentally disassemble his television and computer piece by piece.

Water running makes the omega get out of bed. They both went to bed in just their boxers, no surprise, so Cisco pulls on some Doctor Who pajama pants and a plain, loose black t-shirt. He notices along the way that Harry has reclaimed the blue plaid fleece pants he had earlier. His sweater is still lying on the dresser, though.

Smiling at the odd domestic life they sometimes lead, he heads for the kitchen. He's greeted by the smell of macaroni and cheese with dill relish and black olives mixed in, topped off with baby dill pickle slices. He can feel his stomach demanding the food as his bare feet meet the cold floor.

"You made my favorite dish!" he almost squeals happily, embracing the alpha from behind, firmly wrapping his arms around a bare torso.

Harry chuckles and hands him a bowl of the sinful concoction, forcing him to break away. "Remind me again why I cook this for you at all."

Cisco takes a spoon out of a drawer and sits down at the table. "You make it for me 'cuz you love me. And because you know I'll make your life miserable if you don't."

The older scientist nods and smiles. Yep. That's why. Cisco had enough power to do that before Harry knocked him up. Now the boy has both power and a reason to make his life a nightmare. Harry sits across from him at the table, having chosen a bowl of noodle soup over...whatever the hell is in Cisco's dish that he thinks is food.

"I must admit, you get some of the weirdest cravings," he remarks, eating a spoonful of soup.

Weirdest was being gentle. Harry thought the combination was absolutely nauseating. But Cisco has always resided outside the box of normalcy. He can be a ball of love when he wants to. Spry, gifted, and too adorable for his own good, Cisco is his polar opposite...and his perfect match.

Cisco made the perfect omega. He cared, he looked after Harry as much as the other looked after him. He wasn't all that fragile and delicate, there wasn't any feminism like Harry had seen with other young male omegas. Cisco was spry and energetic, loved a good burst of adrenaline on occasion... He was wild and free and like all omegas should have the right to be. The way Cisco lived here was a way omegas of Earth-2 could only dream of.

''We gotta tell Barry and Cait. And Joe and Jesse and...can we leave Iris out?'' Cisco asked casually, stuffing another spoonful in his mouth.

Harry gave a sigh, small and more of a huff, really. ''What's the point? She'll probably be with West when we inform everyone. But why bother? They'll all smell it when you set foot in the lab.''

Then suddenly Cisco looked like he was remembering something. Complete with setting the spoon down with a curse. ''I have to get some files to Captain Singh tomorrow. They're on the new metas that have been popping up lately. Dammit, the whole department's gonna smell me. And half of those guys have kids already.''

Harry really shouldn't find the whole thing humorous. But a chuckle rolled off, making Cisco glare at him. Honestly, everyone was bound to find out eventually.

''What do we do if your 'family' finds out?'' The question wasn't meant to come out with a casual tone, Harry meant it to be serious.

If ever there was a look of pure bitterness and hate that could burn the devil, Cisco was wearing it. His jaw was set and his teeth ground together so much it had to hurt. Cisco's skin visibly reddened with the anger boiling in his veins, making Harry regret having brought the subject up. ''They can shove it.'' The omega got up, put his bowl in the sink and marched back to the bedroom. The door didn't slam, thankfully. But Harry still followed after him.

To express this much anger physically wasn't healthy. He needed to cool the omega down, sooner rather than later.

Harry reached the door and very gently nudged it open to see Cisco sitting on the side of the bed, glaring at nothing in particular and rubbing a spot on the back of his head.

''Cisco, I'm sorry I brought it up. Okay?''

The omega nodded and didn't even react when Harry took his hand away from his head, gripping by the wrist gently. It was an odd behavior he had yet to explain. If Harry knew the truth, Cisco knew there would be no getting between him and his pulse rifle. Although, the thought was rather soothing...

\-----

The deepest breath Cisco would ever have to take was probably this one.

_'Just get in, get the files to Singh and go.'_

It seemed simple enough. And Cisco made it through the doors without having a heart attack. He got to the main room where everybody's desks were, and it took a minute or two, but one by one people were turning their heads and looking up at him. Some expressions were curious, some were confused, and then there were a few that were shocked. They can smell it all over him. And they can smell the alpha on him, but thankfully can't recognize who it is. Cisco is about five steps away from Singh's office when he bumps into Joe.

''Whoop! Sorry, Cisco. Oh, I was wondering if-'' the sentence was never finished because Joe caught a whiff of the air. Cisco gulped and backed up a step. Joe wasn't stupid. Cisco reeked of pregnancy to him. And Harry's scent rolling off of him made Joe's left eye twitch. The detective's eyes drift to the younger's neck, spotting the bond mark, and the whole picture was painted instantly in his head.

''Are you out of your mind?'' he asked quietly.

Cisco took a calm breath and returned a glare. ''Not here, Joe. Not here, not now.''

Joe is quiet, stepping past him with a look of disapproval. He keeps his eyes locked with Cisco's until Singh's office door opens, bringing about a welcomed distraction. Cisco hurried in, grateful that Joe has no choice but to bite his tongue for now. In the middle of the precinct was not the place to have that kind of argument. And to be quite honest, Joe's opinion didn't matter. He was happy with his choice of alpha. There was nothing that could be said or done that would make him choose differently. His mother, as much as he dreaded her discovering his bonding and not presenting his alpha to her, couldn't do anything, either. Neither she nor his father had any say in the matter. His alpha met their requirements, anyway. Harry might be stubborn and a bit hard headed, but he was strong and supportive. He would take whatever was thrown at him and punch back twice as hard. No argument in the world could chase him away. He'd give up the very air in his lungs if it meant Cisco got to live another day.

And as Cisco passed a stack of folders to Singh and ignored his inquisitive look, he smirked inwardly. Harry was everything an alpha should be. And he was his.

\-----

_''Cisco, I could really use your help out here. This guy's not gonna come in quietly.''_

''Barry, I've told you twice already. I can't. I have my reasons, Wally's on his way,'' Cisco replies through the coms. Caitlin is focused on the sample of the new meta human's DNA that they managed to get. They already know for sure that the cells in the pipeline will hold him, The catch is just getting him into one.

Cisco buries his face in his hands as a wave of nausea creeps up on him and Harry comes in behind, gently nudging his chair away and making room for his own to take over Cisco's duties. The Latino gets up and calmly heads for the bathroom to vomit what little he's eaten in the last hour.

Multiple curses of pain are rolling through the com system, but Harry is unfazed. Pain and injury are regularly a part of the job. He listens to the noise for another ten minutes before an exhausted, ''I got him'' came through and Caitlin was suddenly by his side.

''Is anything broken?'' she asks, not noticing Cisco has gone.

_''Just my fucking arm,''_ Barry wheezes, and then he and Wally are there in the cortex. The meta human has already been delivered to his cell and Barry is thrilled that the whole mess is over. But he's got some annoyance bubbling in his blood because if Cisco had been out there with him, the extra ten minutes wouldn't have been necessary. Wally gets out of his suit and goes home while Barry heads into the med bay.

He sits down on a gurney, right arm bent most unpleasantly halfway down the forearm. Caitlin doesn't bat an eye, having seen it all over the months that they've been doing this. She's starting to work her magic when Cisco finally returns, both arms wrapped gently but protectively around his belly. He's starting to show a bit, but he's managing to hide it with loose shirts pretty well. Still, the sooner he tells everybody, the better.

''I really could have used you out there,'' Barry starts, turning his head towards the Latino with a glare, ''It would have been so much easier if-''

''-How long will his arm take to heal?'' Cisco cut him off and looks to Caitlin. He's telling them, tonight, even if it's one o'clock in the morning. It'll ease some of the tension. Caitlin picks her head up and stares of into space for a few seconds, thinking.

''I wanna say, give it about forty-five minutes.''

...it's almost 2:30 in the morning before anyone gathers in the cortex, Joe and Jesse included. Harry managed to call her back to Earth-1, citing important news as the reason. Curiosity is immediately sparked when everyone sees Cisco and Harry sitting so close together, and the Latino's arms are still snug around his midsection with his legs actually pulled up onto the chair so he can shield himself. It's an odd position for him, one they've never seen him take before.

''Alright, I'm lost. What's going on, here?'' Barry finally asks, leaning against the control panel. Caitlin and Jesse take note of the odd behavior and look at eachother, having formed their own opinion. And thank god Iris wasn't around because as sweet as she is, she would have blurted it out for everyone to hear by now.

''Well...'' Cisco paused, not realizing how hard this was going to be. Really, ''I'm pregnant,'' should be super easy to say these days. But for those two words to come from the mouth of a male omega is a bit, not rare, but certainly uncommon. Harry takes in the nervousness written all over his face. Cisco's brain has stumbled, bouncing all over the inside of his skull to try and find those two words for his mouth, or at least a close facsimile. Harry wonders if he should say it for him, seeing as how the engineer's mouth is moving, but nothing is coming out. He finally heaves a breath as another minute passes and takes a gently, feathery light hold of the younger's hand. Cisco looks at him, a bit red in the cheeks since they've never shown affection for each-other in front of others before, and gives a tiny minuscule nod. 

''Ramon is nearly four months pregnant.'' It's said gently, but everyone hears it. And there's a silence that's a bit unnerving, and all Cisco can hear is his own heart beat and the sound of people breathing steadily...

Suddenly Cisco is yanked to his feet in a red flash by Jesse, her arms wrapped a tad too firmly around his neck. ''I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU! I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER! CAN I BABYSIT?! PLEEEAAASSSE?!''

Caitlin is laughing, cheerfully joining into the hug that Cisco is finding a bit awkward since everybody else is taller than him, as evidence by his feet being nearly off the floor in Jesse's hold. ''Jesse,'' he's trying to push her away before he turns blue from her near crushing hug, ''Jesse, I need to breath!'' The speedster giggles and lets go, her face painted with so much sweet joy someone might get a mouthful of cavities looking at her.

Caitlin grins and grabs his arm, getting his attention. ''You, me, ultrasound. Now.''

Cisco turns even redder, very quickly blurting, ''Cait-I-wasn't-really-planning-on-that-right-now!'' Although, by the time he gets the entirety of the sentence out, she's already dragging him to the med bay, Jesse following close behind. It's just Harry, Joe, and Barry in the cortex, and Barry is grinning like a complete idiot as he slowly leaves to follow the ecstatic women. Joe is leaning against the wall, a rather disapproving look on his face.

Harry's shock of Jesse's reaction, which was quickly replaced by a smile of his own, is now giving way to a glare. ''Is something wrong, West?'' It's asked carefully, but with warning.

''That kid's been through hell. Right up to and including nightmares of another guy just like you putting his hand through his chest. Do you really think this is a good idea?'' It's clear that Joe is not supportive of the relationship in any way. The rage radiating off of him in thick, sickening waves alone is a solid indication of it.

Harry steps forward, close enough that he's nearly in Joe's face. ''I'm nothing like Thawne. I've never harmed Cisco, I never will. I'm going to be with him every step of the way, regardless of how _you_ feel about it. Back off, West.''

For now, they've agreed to disagree as Harry wanders off to join the others. No matter what Joe thinks of the relationship, which is that it's a relationship doomed for failure, Harry knows he can be a good alpha for his omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this right before I had to get ready for work. So I was dealing with a bit of a time crunch.
> 
> Go easy on me!!


End file.
